


You Got Everything I Need, You're Like Medicine To Me (Oh, Baby)

by seagreen-meets-grey (haddxck)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 100 words are hard, Drabble, F/M, Post-S4 Finale, Stop Separating Jake And Amy 2k17, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haddxck/pseuds/seagreen-meets-grey
Summary: Jake's in jail. Amy's a mess.





	You Got Everything I Need, You're Like Medicine To Me (Oh, Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> A classic drabble with a limit of 100 words is a real challenge, y'all.
> 
> I'm still not over how last season ended. (Is anyone, really?)
> 
> (Title from "(You) Got What I Need" by Freddie Scott.)

Nights have become Amy Santiago’s greatest enemy.

  
Exhausted from remaining professional all day, she dies every night.

  
She’s on his side of the bed again, wearing his favorite t-shirt.

  
She can’t sleep, can’t stop worrying, can’t stop missing him.

  
_So damn much._

  
She needs him; he’s her morphine, her medicine.

  
Without him, she’s lost.

  
Without her, he’s lost.

  
Lost at sea, a ship without an anchor, being dragged into a heavy storm.

  
The scent of his clothes lulls her to sleep.

  
Nights have become Amy Santiago’s greatest enemy.

  
In their dreams, they meet every night.

  
In their dreams, everything’s alright.


End file.
